The Forgotten Kingdom
by Tallimie
Summary: Companion Savina goes out on a sudden Search far beyond Valdemar limits and comes back months later with a rather unique Chosen. The new Trainee hardly speak Valdemaran or any other language. Only thing known about her is that she comes from the north.


Well... First try at a fanfiction or, after thought, a story in general. Don't know if I'm a good writer, so you tell me. Just to mention, my first language is French, but I think that my English's good enough so that I won't torture the language by writing that. If there's anything really bad, just say in a gentle manner I will be happy to try and correct myself.

Well, hope you enjoy this first chapter !

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Velgarth, Heralds, Companion or anything like that belongs to me, it all belong to Mercedes Lackey. I'm not making any money with this story and wouldn't even want to.

**Chapter 1: The start of a journey**

:_Ha ! Found you lazy girl !:_ a mindcall startled the Companion as four silver hooves pass over her sprawled body.

_:Jewel !: _came out the answer to the mischievous Companion as the lying one stand up _:What do you want ? I'm not the one who needs to look out for a Chosen, I can be as lazy as I want and beside today's a perfect day for laziness.:_

In fact, the sun, high in the afternoon, was shining a warm light in a cloudless sky making the colors around a little more bright than they actually were. The river beside them was making a soft continuous sound as the crystal water flowed gently away. The wind was refreshing and making the leaves lightly rustle as it passed through them.

_:Aw, come on Savina, it's been awhile now that we've had some time together:_ said Jewel as she turned around and looked back to her friend with happy eyes. _:And you know that during the first few days, we always have to look out for our Chosen.:_

Savina looked to her longtime friend who had recently been away for her Search and had come back only a few days ago. She was taller, but slimmer than her. _:Yes, I do know that: _the mare replied _:So how has Darka been getting used to the Collegium ?:_

Savina knew just by the look in her friend's eyes that she wanted to talk about her Chosen, which was nothing to be surprised about when you knew Jewel even a little. And she was right, just as she mentioned the girl, she could see her friend happiness almost bursting with every little sign horse features could give. Ears straightening up, head facing her right on, body being in a friendly stance with legs and hooves almost dancing and eyes sparkling with thousand of little stars.

_:She's great !: _he started cheerfully _:She has some character, sure, but the other like her and her teacher appreciate the way she gives her answer when they asked a question. Never hesitating or wondering about the fact that she may get it wrong. You know she has a hard time reading and writing ? But she's doing her best and improving every day. There's not enough new Trainee yet to start Orientation class, but that gives her time.:_

And so went on the praise as Savina patiently listen to her as they strolled in the Companion's Field, seeing the Collegium from a certain distance. Savina was hoping to get her Call soon, every other Companion her age had Chosen, they weren't many but with Jewel Choosing, she was the only one left from her age that hadn't Chosen yet. And she longed for a Chosen. Her behavior must have told so to her friend as Jewel stopped her speech about her Chosen.

_:Drop the long face:_ she said confirming her thought _:your going to Choose to eventually. Remember old Kantor, he Chose when he was in his twenties. Just like his Chosen.:_

_:Yeah sure, but I don't feel like waiting 'til then, like you said all I have to do is being lazy !:_ Savina cut back. She didn't wanted to sound dry or angry at her friend, but she had already Chosen and it was known she was now in a period where nothing could bring down her good mood.

_:Oops, sorry... Let's say we drop that subject ? How about a race ? Up to the Companion's Stable ? I've got horse-riding class soon.:_ She replied being the understanding Companion she was.

Savina looked up to the stable, it was far enough and some exercise would change her mind a little, even more since this was a race, she loved those. Loved running across the Field and all. She agreed and they were off. Savina easily leaving her friend behind, being fast despite of her little size. She won the race and there they parted going their own way. Savina searching for something to do, probably go play with the foal, and Jewel going to the stable and her Chosen.

* * *

The evening was well advance. The moon creeping slowly up in the sky and the star shining down giving the Field a magical atmosphere. The summer was well started with beautiful weather almost every day. Savina was trotting among trees when an urgent feeling came to her. She felt like she had to go away... Something or someone was king of calling to her... She needed to go search for it... No, for her. And she was a long way from there. Realization flowed down on her. It was her Calling, she was finally to go on her own Search ! But since when had this feeling been so urgent ? She never heard that the Calling felt like a need so deep that she could only run and run to get to it... And the feeling only grew stronger as she waited there, frozen by her surprise.

But then, she could no longer just stay there, she had to go ! And now ! Savina started out in a fast gallop only to slow down as she neared the tack shed. Should she get her equipment ? Maybe... But she couldn't lost anymore time than necessary and it _would_ be long way to reach her future Chosen, she knew it.

Then a presence came to her side, she looked and saw Rolan, the Grove born stallion, the Queen's Own Companion, and leader of the herd. He was... majestic under the light of the star. A calm, strong, steady presence near her. Savina sent him a long look asking him what to do, because surely he was there because he knew what was happening.

A male voice was heard in her head a he mindspoke her, always somewhat calm and resolute. _:Run like the eagle fly, little sister. Listen to everything you sense from your Calling, because it will lead you to your other half, the one you've been longing for. Never doubt what you feel from it, trust it.:_

With that, Savina only took her leave, starting running again, jumping above the fence.

_:Thanks, wise One:_ she mindcalled back respectfully.

As Rolan watch the young mare go beyond the gates, another stallion came to his side. He knew without looking who it was.

_:Dantris, tell Keren in the morning that Savina has gone out on Search. Without her taking her tacks, no one will know of it, except if we tell people.: _the Groveborn said.

_:Was it really necessary that she didn't take her tack ? Surely she could have, no Calls have ever been strong enough to...: _Dantris trailed off as Rolan cut him off.

_:It came too abruptly and _I _could almost feel _her _Call: _he said softly but firmly. _:She most certainly had every reason to go without waiting for her tack:_

Dantris didn't answered back and Rolan took that to end their conversation and took his leave.

* * *

Savina was running like a mad horse in the street of Haven, expertly avoiding the few people there was in the street in the middle of the night. In a matter of moment she was out of town and running like she never had and not even thinking of enjoying it. And she ran and ran and ran. Sleeping and eating when she felt her Calling getting less urgent - luckily it was often enough so that she wouldn't exhaust herself - tough the feeling never faded. She was heading north and going farther than she would have think necessary. The trip took two full moons. She went past the Forest of Sorrows and into the mountains and through them after having avoid all of the northern tribe living there. As she reached the base of the mountain, she only felt her Calling getting stronger and with it, the urgency. She was getting closer to her Chosen, but she had to go fast... Or she felt she would never be able to Choose Her.


End file.
